Sana mi corazón
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "-¿Por qué no la lees? Después de todo, esa persona necesita decirles algo, y para que le haya tomado tanto tiempo, debió costarle mucho trabajo, mon ami." AU,


**_Sana mi corazón._**

_Bueno, no tengo remedio, solución, cura ni recompensa, por eso les presento este fanfic inspirado en la película "**Return to me**", espero que les guste, y si no, o se ofenden, les entrego las correspondientes disculpas, pero ¿qué se le hace?_

_**Hetalia**, marcas registradas y afines no me pertenecen, ya que si Hetalia fuera mío, la historia secundaria sería un cuadrado amoroso **APHS** -Austria/Prusia/Hungría/Suiza y el **GerIta** sería oficial desde el principio, sin contar que, al menos, una veintena de países omitidos estarían a la luz... Y la mayoría de las historias estarían inconclusas, ya me conocen **XP**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: <em>Palabras sinceras.<em>**

-¿Seguro que no quieres abrirla?

-No creo que vaya a sentirme mejor si la leo... Tampoco sé que hacemos aquí, hay mucha gente.

Con el sobre en la mano, y angustiando aún por la pena, Matthew Williams se debatía en salir discretamente del restaurante de comida rápida al que llegó casi a rastras, gracias a la insistencia de su hermano Alfred, quien no pudiera lidiar con el peso del duelo que ambos enfrentaban.

-Nada levanta mejor el ánimo que una hamburguesa con una deliciosa malteada. -Le aseguró Alfred con una sonrisa, y pese a no compartir esa noción, pudo ver que las intenciones de su hermano eran honestas.

-De acuerdo, pero con una basta. No tengo hambre.

Al quedarse solo en la mesa, la atención del joven de ojos violetas regresó a la carta. Llegó a su casa un par de días atrás, a unos meses del fallecimiento de Lawrence, aquella persona que, en ausencia de su padre y su tutor, vio por él y Alfred de la misma manera que un padre lo haría, a pesar de sólo llevarle, a ambos, unos cuantos años.

-Ah...

Guardó el sobre dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, acobardado por la incertidumbre que podría provocarle lo que estuviera escrito, ya que, al enterarse de que Lawrence era donador de órganos, se descubrió en una crisis producida por muchos sentimientos encontrados. Y ésta se repitió cuando llegaron las primeras cartas, provenientes de otras personas que se beneficiaron con su muerte.

Pero llegó esta última carta, y a pesar de sus intentos por destrozarla, al igual que las anteriores, le resultó imposible. Arthur le dijo que no estaba obligado a leerla, y menos a sostener una breve mensajería por medio de los enfermeros, ya que, aparta de perder el tiempo, no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Por el contrario, Francis, tutor y posible pareja de su padre, dadas sus sospechas, adoptó una actitud seria, y meditó en silencio la situación, antes de darle unas palabras que lo motivaron a conservar la misiva.

"_-¿Por qué no la lees? Después de todo, esa persona necesita decirles algo, y para que le haya tomado tanto tiempo, debió costarle mucho trabajo, mon ami._"

Suspirando de nueva cuenta, y enderezando su postura, Matthew extrajo el sobre de su chaqueta, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer, en silencio.

"_Al que corresponda..._

_Nunca he creído en la suerte o las segundas oportunidades, en lo particular, me enferman las personas que mendigan por ello. Yo ya había aceptado mi situación y estaba resignada a enfrentar mi destino, pero mi familia y amigos cercanos suplicaron al Cielo por una oportunidad para mi._

_Ahora estoy en deuda, no sólo con ellos y con Dios, sino con ustedes, seres queridos de la persona donante, quienes sufren por esa pérdida que tuvieron que enfrentar. No hay palabras o acciones que demuestren mi gratitud, ni creo que sea un gran consuelo para ustedes el que les agradezca a sabiendas de que aún les afecta esa pérdida, pero les aseguro que cada segundo de esta oportunidad de vida que se me ha entregado no será gastada en vano._

_Honestamente, M.J._"

-All right! No sabía qué clase de hamburguesa querías, así que pedí una de cada... Oh, my God! -Alfred, quien regresara con una bandeja llena de hamburguesas y malteadas, dejó caer la comida al percatarse de que su hermano lloraba copiosamente, mientras sostenía la carta.- Brother...? ¿Qué pasó?

Secando sus lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta, Matthew extendió la carta a su hermano, quien perdió el aliento tras leerla.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!<em>


End file.
